


Simply meant to be

by Sirlancealot



Series: Fem Shance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, F/F, Female Lance, Gay Shiro, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Shiro is a police officer, bi lance, both are girls, female Shiro, lance and Shiro are already in a relationship, lance has big breast, lesbains, lesbo Shiro, shance, shiro is so in love with Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirlancealot/pseuds/Sirlancealot
Summary: Shiro comes home to the love of her life, and wants her to hers foreverBecause they are simply meant to be





	Simply meant to be

Shiro got home from work, tired and exhaust. She was happy knowing she got to leave early from the police station. Her and Lance haven’t been seeing each other lately. But they both left each other love letters and always a kiss goodbye. No matter the time. When she enter to her and her lovely girlfriend’s apartment. She heard the familiar movie that Lance was watching.

 

Nightmare before Christmas

 

It was odd that someone like Lance loved watching something so creepy and an odd ball of a movie. But that movie made Lance happy so much. 

 

It it was the scene where Sally walks away from the cheering crowd and Jack follows her. Lance was in Shiro’s plain black hoodie. Which always looked too big on her, even with her large breast. 

 

Lance was petting their two cats, one a large Maine cook name Freddie Mercury and Russian blue Scottish fold name David Bowie. Lance sighed softly with a soft smile as the two cats purred in happiness of being pet by Lance.

 

“ _My dearest friend.”_ Lance eyes widen and looked over to see her girlfriend, she smiled softly at the older female.

 

” _If you don’t mind, I’d like to join you by your side.”_ As Shiro sang moving closer to the smaller female. Lance smiled with slight tears on her eyes.

 

“ _Where we can gaze upon the stars...”_ Shiro reaches her hand out to Lance. Lance smiled and took her hand and Shiro pulled Lance close to her. Never wanting to let of so important, someone so amazing to get away from her.

 

 _”And sit together..”_ Lance sang along to both her girlfriend and the undead couple on Netflix. As she pressed her head onto Shiro’s chest. 

 

 _“Now and forever,”_ they sang together as they slowly dance, Shiro placed her metal arm on Lance’s small waist and kissed her head. 

 

“ _For it is plain as anyone can see”_ than the two looked at each in the eyes. The blue ocean looked at the cloudy skies. They smiled softly at each other with so much love.

 

 _”We’re simply meant to be.”_ Shiro pressed her forehead onto Lance’s. Lance smiled as a tear came down her eyes. Shiro than placed her lips onto Lance’s. Mirroring the immortal couple in the screen.  

 

“I missed you..” Lance said pulling away as Shiro wipes away the tears, than she also kissed the tears away. “I missed you too...thank you for lunch.” Lance giggled and wrapped her arms around Shiro’s neck. “I’m happy that your on a normal schedule now..I feel selfish though. I signed up for this when we started dating..” Lance paused and than smiled at Shiro. “I’m glad your save.” 

 

Shiro had an assignment that had them be separated for at least two weeks. It was hard on the couple but it seem to make their love stronger.

 

Shiro moved a piece of Lance’s long wavy hair out of her face. “Me too love, and there’s nothing wrong about being selfish about. I wanted to come home to you as soon as possible.” Shiro said as he pulled the girl close to her. 

 

“Happy anniversary my love.” Shiro said kissing the soft hair of Lance. Lance teared up more and smiled at Shiro. “You remembered. I’m sorry for not getting ready for going out. I was too busy cleaning the apartment.” Lance giggled a bit. Shiro wrapped away the tear away, Lance wa always the emotional one, “plus..you look beat.” Lance than put her hand on Shiro’s cheek. “Do you just wanna lay in bed?” 

 

Shiro felt guilty, she did so much. But Lance worked so hard cleaning and anniversaries were the most important thing to her. 

 

“Tell the truth Kashi.” Lance said rubbing her finger onto Shiro’s cheek. Shiro sighed softly as she took Lance’s small soft hands and kissed them. “I’m tired...and I would love to go to bed..but you worked really hard to make our apartment nice. and I know how much our anniversary means so much to you.” She said looked down at her the Cuban Mexican. Lance smiled and kissed Shiro’s cheek. 

 

“How about me and you go take a nap together in our bed. And when we wake up, we’ll order Chinese.” Smiled Lance, Shiro couldn’t help but smile softly at Lance. 

 

God she was too good to be true, so amazing and sweet to her. “I liked that..” she said smiling. Lance took her hand and walked into their bedroom. Shiro pulled Lance into her arms and laid her down. Holding her tightly and kissing her hair. 

 

“What did I do to deserve someone like you?” Shiro questioned, Lance smiled and snuggled close to her. “Loving me and treating me right.” Lance says yawning. Shiro smiled and kissed Lance’s forehead. “Good night Lance.” She made a hum sound and Shiro smiled more. She loved watching the younger female sleep in her arms. Shiro than slowly closed her eyes and holding the perfect female in her arms.

 

Shiro felt hands in her hair, than down to her face. Than to her scar on her nose, Shiro slowly opens her eyes to see Lance smiling softly at her. “Hey beautiful, did I wake you up?” Lance questioned looking at her, Shiro smiled and shook her head. “No, but it was the best thing to wake up to.” 

 

Lance giggled and plays with Shiro’s hair. “How are you feeling?” She questioned, a hum came out Shiro. “Very much better and well rested my darling.”

 

“Are you hungry?” Lance questioned, he remembered Lance saying they would Chinese once they wake up. But she was hungry for something else. 

 

“Yes..” Lance was about to get up but Shiro pulled her into a deep kiss. Lance made a whimper noise and than they broke the kiss. “K-Kashi..” Shiro smirked, she loved hearing that nickname. “I’m been starving for you.” Shiro started to kiss Lance’s neck as she moaned and gripped onto the bed. “Shiro...” 

 

Shiro than kissed Lance softly on the lips, “I missed you so much.” She said. As she slowly pull the baggie hoodie up to reveal Lance’s breast. “I missed your breast.. your nipples.” As Shiro kissed the nipple. Lance gasped and wrapped her legs around Shiro’s waist. “I missed your lips on my skin.” Lance said smiling at Shiro with full of love.  

 

“You look so cute in my hoodie. I won’t be surprised if you masturbated in it.” Lance blushed and gave a slight nod. “I missed you so much that...” Lance turned away with a deep red blush. “That I needed to...”

 

”Please yourself?” She questioned with a smirked. Lance nodded and covered her face with embarrassment. “There’s no need to be ashame Lance. We been a couple for 4 years already.” As Shiro kissed her neck, “it’s just I feel disgusting...but I missed you so much.” Lance moaned as she gripped onto Shiro shirt. Shiro kissed down to her nipples and sucked. Lance arched her back and gripped harder. “T-Takakshi.. please don’t tease me o-or I’ll cum..” Shiro didn’t listen as she nibbles into the breast. Lance whimpers and gasped as she came. Shiro smiled at her softly, “Your always adorable when you come.” 

 

Shiro than leaned in and kissed Lance’s soft lips. They pulled away as they stared at each other. “I love you so much Lance.” Shiro smiled at her. Lance teared up and kissed her cheek. “And I love you most.” They held each other, their hearts in rhythm.

 

“Takashi, let me make you feel good too.” Lance than laid Shiro down and got on top of her. “You been working so hard...” as she slowly pulled off the pants and panties on Shiro. She smiled as she watched Lance smiling softly at her. “You deserve to feel like your in heaven.” As Lance than got off and moved between Shiro’s legs. “I’m already in heaven if I’m with you.” Lance than opened her mouth and licked. Shiro moaned and bit her lip.

 

Fuck, Lance always new how to turn her on so quickly. “Shit Lance, keep going baby.” Lance licked Shiro clit and rubbed her tongue onto Shiro. Than she put her tongue inside of her walls. Shiro groaned and gripped onto the pillows. Shiro couldn’t help but grind her hips into Lance’s tongue. “Fuck baby.” Lance moaned as she thrusted her tongue in and out of Shiro. “Lance baby, I’m going to come.” She said as lean in more to Lance. 

 

“Ahh!!” She screamed as she came in Lance’s mouth. Lance pulled away and licked her lips as smile at Shiro. “You tasted amazing.” Shiro than pulled Lance into an passionate kiss. Lance than slowly started to unbuttoned the police shirt and took it off of her. Shiro broke the kiss to take off the hoodie that Lance had on and she took off the white bra that Shiro was wearing.

 

They than slammed their lips together, Lance wrapped her arms around the larger older female. Shiro laid her down, and kissed her harder. Shiro than pulled away as she opened the beautiful female’s legs and pressed her pussy onto hers. Lance gasped out a whimpers and looked at Shiro. 

 

“I love you Takashi.” Lance said, no matter how much Shiro had heard Lance says who’s words. It felt like the first time, each and every time. “I love you too Lance.” Than they pressed their lips together. Than Shiro started to grind her hips into Lance’s, their pussy kissed and their juices mixing together. Lance moaned with so much whimpering. Shiro grabbed her hand and squeezed it as she grinded more and moaned. 

 

“Lance..”

 

“T-Ah! T-Takaski!” Lance cried out gripping onto the cold metal hand. 

 

Shiro couldnt stop moving, slamming forward and out. Not stopping one bit, hearing Lance’s moans where music. She never wanted it to end, nor even get tired of those sweet moans. “Lance...baby, I’m gonna come.” As Shiro pressed butterfly kisses on Lance’s neck. “I’m coming!“ 

 

Lance screamed as she squirted, and her soft whimper soon came after. Shiro panted as she looked down the younger female. Lance looked up at Shiro and wrapped her arms around the older female. “You were amazing..” Shiro kissed Lance’s hair. “You were too.” Lance says with a smile than a giggled. 

 

“I have a question, and it’s important.” Shiro got up and went to her pants to grab something. Lance sat at the bed with confusion.  Shiro walked over with a slight blush and knelt down. Pulls out a box, and opened it where a blue diamond was shown. 

 

“YES!” 

 

Shiro couldnt help but giggled “At least let me tell you my speech.” Lance nodded with such a big smile on her face.

 

”Lance, the love of my life. My ocean that I want to drown in, and never get put off. My Jenny to my Cherry.” Lance giggled but covered her mouth as tears came down her eyes. “I want you to be with me everyday of my life until death. But not even death can keep us apart. I don’t know what I’ll do without you. Your the only person that took the time to know me. Not what you saw, and everyday. I fall more and more in love you.” More tears came down Lance’s eyes. 

 

“And because of this.” Shiro than took Lance’s hand and took out the ring. 

 

“I think we’re simply meant to be. Will you marry me?” She questioned knowing already the answer.

 

”Yes, oh god yes!” Shiro put the ring onto the ring finger of Lance’s hand. Than they kissed each other. Shiro wipes away the tears away, even though they were happy tears.

 

_we’re simply meant to be_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this during October but I was busy. Due to the song, but it’s honestly the best.


End file.
